French Rape, Anyone?
by Gaaraismine
Summary: USUK, One-sided Fruk France is giving England more attention than normal, and England doesn't like it. Oneshot, 2nd Chap. is France's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo peoplez! Yhe ever-awesome Gaaraismine here! I actually really like oneshots, so I thought I'd do one! (The low commitment level is awesome!)**

**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! YA CAN'T SUE ME IF YA DON'T READ MY WARNINGS OF AWESOMENESS! WARNING!**

**Disclaimer: The awesome me does not own APH!**

**England's POV:**

Well, my morning is going great (please note english-sounding sarcasm). I was woken up late because a leprechaun messed with my alarm clock, and now I was running to the car with my briefcase, having to skip my morning tea and only having time to grab a scone. I tripped into my car and drove almost as fast as Italy in a desperate attempt to make it in time. Yes, this morning is going great.

******USxUK******

By some miracle, I made it in time, a.k.a thirty minutes before the world meeting starts. Oh wow, don't look at me like that! Choosing who to sit with is definitely worth my morning tea!

I looked around, and decided to pick a spot in the middle of the table, far away from Russia, and France as well. I didn't have the energy to fight with him this morning. I was sitting next to China, who looked about as tired as me. However, finally noticing my presence, he still managed to give a smile.

"Morning England, aru!" I tried my hardest to smile.

"Mornin' China..." I said as cheerfully as I possibly could. In other words, it was about the volume of that quiet country's voice level. What was his name again? Anywho, China seemed to understand and didn't say any more.

"Ah, good morning Angelettere!" A horribly french voice called out to me, making me groan inwardly. A hand smacked down to the right of my face, causing me to instinctively look for the owner of the hand, just as my chair was tipped back and spun around, causing my face to be two centimeters away from France, who was grinning in a way that sent shivers (not good ones mind you), up my spine.

"What the hell, frog!" I yelled, my face turning red.

"**!" **I was pulled out of my chair and directly into his chest. I believe I used a lot of colourful vocabulary. Unfortunately, he had me pinned against him, not that I would give him the satisfaction of giving up.

"Tut-tut hun." France said playfully, his perverted smile making me squirm. "Someone like you shouldn't say things like that." I gave him the glare.

"Wha-?" I trailed off as he ran a finger down my cheek, lifting my chin up. My face was now beyond red, and my struggling increased. He leaned in, just as I remembered I had legs, stomping his feet. He cursed, his grip relaxing, and I managed to slip out of his grip, landing a punch to his gut before sitting back down. I heard someone start laughing really, really loudly.

"Shut it, wanker!" I yelled at America who was hooting something along the lines of: "Go Iggy!" My blush was still really bad.

"Now that wasn't very nice... **Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon!**" I felt a hand petting my head. Sweet golden rainbows, he was persistent this morning! However, the frog was momentarily distracted by the start of the meeting. But the whole time, he kept glancing at me and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. America was frowning at the two of us, for some reason unknown to me. A couple screaming nations later, Germany dismissed us for lunch. We all scrambled for the door, and I tried to hide myself in the crowd. Francis was looking around for me, but I don't think he saw me.

I made it out the door, and was having a pleasant lunch with China, Japan, N. Italy and Germany when-

"IGGY!" I was glomped* so forcefully I was knocked out of my chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, getting up with much difficulty and prying America's fingers from around my waist. Damn, the blush was back. He mde a face at that.

"I was just sayin' hi!"

"That was one hell of a hello!" I stomped off in order to save some of my dignity. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten completely about the "Frog". Walking down one of the hallways, a door slammed open next to me, and someone clapped a hand over my mouth and dragged me into the room, slamming the door closed again. They had me from behind, so I couldn't see who it was.

"Mph!" I protested as I was thrown onto a bed, my attacker straddling my hips, and pinning my arms above my head.

"Bonjour, Angelettere." Because the room was so dark, I could barely make out his face.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled, fighting against him. I stiffened as he lightly kissed up my neck, capturing my mouth in a long kiss, his tongue slipping into my still open mouth. One hand held my wrists while the other slid up my shirt, drawing circles on my chest. He explored my mouth thoroughly, before withdrawing his lips from mine, a string of saliva still connecting our mouths. I didn't want this! My mind screamed, but I was too in shock to do anything. He'd never gone this far before.

"Arthur..." He said softly and breathily next to my ear, making me shiver. To use one's real name was usually either a sign of great familiarity and closeness, or you were dating the person. He kissed me again, his tongue licking at my lips, asking for entrance, me refusing to yield. He bit my lip, and as I yelped, he slid his tongue into my mouth.

The door banged open, light streaming into the room.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!" Francis was thrown away from me. Never had I been so glad to see America in all my life. I just lay there as my savior beat the crap out of him. After the frog had left, America turned to me.

"Iggy, you oka-" I jumped up and hugged him as tightly as I could, burying my head in his shoulder. Then, as all the events of the day weighed down on me, I started crying in relief. Not big heaving sobs, mind you. Just mostly silent tears running down my cheeks, and lots of trembling.

"Thank- *gulp of air* -you for s-saving me." I said as best as I could. He kissed me on the forehead like I always used to do to him so long ago, and I looked up at him. He had a soft, warm smile as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Of course, that's what heroes do." He said quietly. **A slight pause** "Arthur?" I managed to get my brain to catch up fast enough to respond.

"Yes?"

"I love you." In that moment, as Alfred uttered those three words, everything clicked into place. I felt whole, like a piece that I hadn't even realized was missing was just added to my being.

"I think... I love you too... Alfred." And as I looked back on the kiss following this, I can't help but remember that it felt... right.

** *totally ruins the moment* And that's the awesome end people!**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**WHAT PART OF "THAT'S THE END!" DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo.**

** Taking a bit of a break from I'm Falling. I don't really know what's going to happen yet, I sort of just go with the flow, so I think I'm going to have to think through how long I really want it to be. Plus I need to update Lightwood, the story DregrassiGleek22 and I are working on, **

** But I really like France, he's one of my favourite characters. And I know very well that he's a flirt, not a rapist. So I thought I would make this little France tribute, and it also clears up why he did what he did. Anyways, I don't own hetalia.**

** Enjoy!**

** France's POV:**

I slouched against the wall next to the door, clutching the wounds America gave me. Nothing I couldn't take of course. When you're me, you have to get used to physical pain. I closed my eyes and gripped my bruised arms tightly as I heard England confess his love to the boy who betrayed him and broke his heart. I drooped my head. My golden hair that I groomed to perfection hung in front of my face, having been knocked out of it's ponytail as the man who stole him beat me. I clutched my chest.

It hurts. It hurts so much more than I thought it would. It isn't fair! America had his chance, and he left him! I'm the one that's been there for him all this time...

I love England. I love him so much that sometimes I want to rip out my own heart to stop the pain. But he would never love me. He just couldn't, and I know it. I've known him for ages, so I knew he had feelings for America before he did. I could've tried to stop it, but I just want to see him happy. And as much as I love him, he's as stubborn as a mule. I knew it would take something big to make him reveal his feelings to himself. Like when America took his independence, and left him crying in the rain, to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. That's the only reason I would do something so horrible to the love of my life.

I made sure America was nearby, and then I...I forced myself on him. It broke my heart to see him like that. I couldn't do it. I spoke his name, to tell him I loved him, to tell him I was sorry. Words that normally came so easily to me fled my brain, leaving me speechless.

And then he came. That blasted America. And as he beat me and made me bleed, I silently asked for more. Hit me more, I thought. Because I deserve it. I deserve to go to hell, and I will if that's what it takes for England to be happy. Even if he hates me, and never speaks to me again.

The door squeaked as America opened it, England making some kind of protest about being fine. Their voices were out of tune and fuzzy to me. I didn't look up when America prodded at me.

"What's wrong you French bastard? Had enough? Or do you want more?" I didn't say anything. I doubled over as he kicked me in the gut.

"Alfred, it's fine. He won't do it again, you can leave him alone now." England said. I gritted my teeth. He said his first name. The panging in my chest grew more painful. This hurt so much more than I thought it would.

"..."

"Alfred!"

"...Fine." I heard America shrug something off, and they both walked away. I looked up, my hair hanging in front of my eyes. They were holding hands, not looking back at me. I was insignificant.

"Francis, mi amigo! What did you do?" Antonio ran up to me and started shaking me, before following my gaze down the hall. "Oh. I'm sorry." He was oddly serious.

"Don't be. I got them together."I said quietly. We were both silent. He patted me gently on the back.

"You're an amazing person, Francis." He said, sitting down next to me. "If it was Romano, I'd never do that."

"Tell that to England." I said sadly, shaking my head.

"Maybe I will." Antonio gave a sad smile. He looked at me, beaming."Gilbert would be proud." I smiled at that. He would probably give me a beer and tell me to suck it up, and that no matter what I did, I would always be a better person than him, so no worries. Antonio seemed to read my mind.

"Come on." He looped his arm around my waist, pulling me up. "The meeting's going to start." We both slowly went down the hall.

And through that whole meeting, England avoided my gaze. He didn't look at me once. And you know what?

That's the way it should be.

**Aww France. Dang, I got tears all over my new laptop. Anyway, do you people think I should change which characters it features, or leave it?**

**Read and Review!**

(Slightly inspired by the song Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy)


End file.
